My Boys
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt/Blaine/Sam threesome with a bit of a plot if you look hard enough through the haze of smut. Kurt loves his boys.


Kurtsie ship wars make me sad, especially between the Klainers and the Kummers. I mean, can't we all just get along? As long as Kurt is happy – and by that I mean 'getting some' – shouldn't we all be happy? Surely that's what being a Kurtsie is all about, isn't it?  
>Everything would be easier if we all just shipped Kurt with everyone like I do. But that's neither here nor there.<p>

So I wrote this lovely bit of smut as a kind of olive branch. It's tough for little old me shipping Kurt with Blaine _and_ Sam at the same time, so consider this fic as a way of building some bridges. Some filthy, pornographic bridges. I'm just trying to keep the peace the only way I know how. With smutty fanfiction.

Anyway, reviews would be just peachy, even though the site won't let me answer them for some reason. Just don't ask me any questions, because I'm just going to feel bad for not being able to answer.

Oh yeah. And I don't own Glee. Otherwise it would just be musical porn.

* * *

><p><strong>My Boys<strong>

I lay in the middle of my bed, a blur of hands and lips worshiping my naked body. Blaine was kissing me hard, his tongue was exploring my mouth, while Sam's big, beautiful mouth was on my neck, biting and sucking possessively. Their hot, sweaty naked bodies were pressed against me, their hands caressing my chest and rubbing my nipples.

I loved it when my boys would worship me like this, slow and sensual. Usually they could be so competitive, so desperate to prove that they loved me the most. And that wasn't just in the bedroom. I mean, I know it seems really weird and kind of makes me sound like an indecisive slut, but they both love me and I love them. I couldn't choose between them so I decided to have them both. But sometimes they were still convinced that I would one day pick one over the other, so they were always trying to outdo each other. It was always who could get me the better gift for my birthday or Valentine's Day, or who could sing the most romantic song for me, or who could make me come the fastest. It was fun and kind of exasperating all at the same time. The truth was that I'd never choose one over the other. I loved them both equally and I always would.

Blaine stopped kissing me and made his way down, leaving a trail of little kisses and bites down my jaw, my neck, my collarbone, and finally my chest. It was Sam's turn to kiss me now, hard and needy, growling into my mouth. Everything was always so much messier with him. I moaned into Sam's mouth as I felt Blaine gently suck on one of my nipples. I tangling my fingers in his dark curls as he sucked a little harder, nipping it between his teeth. Sam stopped kissing me then and moved down to my other nipple, doing the same. Their mouths and their movements felt so different – Blaine liked to bite me, because he knew how much I loved it when he made it hurt, while Sam liked to use his skilful tongue more, licking me all over – but combined it was pure perfection.

My boys moved lower, covering my stomach and my hips in kisses and marks. The need and the anticipation were making my balls ache and my cock get almost unbearably hard. Sam's calloused hands were caressing my legs, while Blaine kissed and bit my inner thigh. They were teasing me and it was working. They knew exactly what to do to drive me wild, and before long I was writhing and whimpering on the bed.

I knew that Blaine could probably go on teasing me for hours, but Sam was a little more impatient. He took hold of my throbbing, leaking cock and sucked the head of it, licking up all the pre-come and making me cry out. Blaine spread my legs a little wider, lowering his head to tongue my balls and my tease my hole. Sam swallowed my cock whole, bobbing his head up and down faster and faster, sucking hard and driving me insane. I was moaning and clinging to both their hair – Sam's hair tighter than Blaine's, as Sam loved it when I pulled his hair. Sam growled around my length as I tugged on his hair, which just made everything feel even better.

Suddenly my boys switched places, giving me about a second to catch my breath before everything got wonderful again. Blaine's hot, wet mouth felt so damn amazing around my aching cock, and combined with Sam's soft tongue probing and teasing my ass there was no way I was going to last long. I was whispering their names so fast that it became one long word – _"..." _– until I finally erupted in Blaine's mouth with a kind of silent scream. With the little energy that I had left I raised my head to watch my boys kiss each other passionately, moaning deeply as they shared my seed between them. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them. I loved watching my boys together.

Once they were done my boys made their way back up my body, planting soft kisses on me as I came down from my intense orgasm. I could feel their hot, wet erections against my skin and knew that it was time to make them feel good. My boys deserved a reward for such an epic blowjob.

"Blaine," I whispered. "I want you in my mouth. And Sammy, I want you in my ass."

The both smiled at my request, before moving to do as they were told. Sam spread my legs as Blaine handed him a bottle of lube. Blaine and I watched as Sam slicked his fingers up with the cool liquid before he slowly pushed one wet finger inside me. Even though I was expecting it and I was used to it, I still hissed at the intrusion, and Sam slowed his movements down even more until I relaxed. If it had been Blaine preparing me then he wouldn't have been nearly as gentle with me. But whether it was Sam slowly stretching me out or Blaine full on finger-fucking me, it always felt amazing.

Sam added a second and third finger, slowly moving them in and out of me and scissoring them to stretch me out until I was ready for him. He covered his gorgeous cock in a little more lube before positioning himself between my legs, Blaine watching every second and slowly stroking his own cock. Sam and I both groaned as he entered me, agonizingly slow, until he was balls-deep inside me. He planted a hard kiss on my lips before Blaine knelt beside my head. I wrapped my lips around Blaine's beautiful cock, taking as much of him in my mouth as possible as Sam started to move, slowly at first but steadily faster.

In no time at all we were really fucking, the bed moving with us. Sam had his hands hooked around my thighs, spreading my legs wider so he could hit that sweet spot inside me with every thrust. Blaine had his fingers tangled in my hair, practically growling as he thrust into my mouth. I held onto his hips, relaxing my throat and encouraging him to really fuck my face. I moaned loudly around Blaine's length as Sam fucked me faster. Sam's cock was longer but Blaine's cock was thicker, and there was nothing I loved more than having them both at once.

I was sucking Blaine hard, bobbing my head and relaxing my throat, making it feel as good for him as possible, and I knew it was working by the way he was letting out those deep moans and thrusting faster and faster into my mouth. And clenched around Sam, wrapping my legs around his hips and he responded by thrusting even faster and harder into me, grunting my name and a selection of breathy swear words. I felt his big, calloused hand wrap around my cock and start to pump in time to our thrusting, and I knew there was no way I was going to last much longer. But I wanted my boys to come first.

I fondled Blaine's balls as I sucked him even harder and hummed deeply around his length, until he finally exploded down my throat, crying out my name and clinging tightly onto my hair. Once I'd swallowed every last drop of his come and licked his sensitive, softening cock clean, he lay beside me and kissed me deeply as Sam continued to fuck me into the mattress. Blaine was practically fucking my mouth with his tongue while Sam pounded into my ass and stroked my cock. It was all so intensely perfect and my mind was completely clouded with lust. I couldn't think about anything but my boys and the fact that I needed to come right this fucking second before I died. Finally my orgasm crashed over me just as I felt Sam coming hard inside me, groaning my name as I erupted all over his hand and my stomach. Blaine stopped kissing me and Sam pulled out of me, and they both licked up every last drop of come from my stomach.

"I... love you both... so much..." I said breathlessly.

My boys laid down either side of me, planting drowsy little kisses on my cheeks.

"We love you too," said Sam.

"More than anything," said Blaine.

They covered us with the bed sheets and wrapped their arms around me, Blaine's head resting on my chest and Sam's face nuzzled into my neck. There was nothing better than falling asleep in between my boys.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)<br>Don't let the fact that I can't answer stop you from reviewing.

xxx


End file.
